habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Habitica Redesign FAQ
How do I change class? On the new site, it’s under Settings! Go to the User Icon in the upper right-hand corner and then select “Settings” from the dropdown menu. Where can I find pending boss damage? Pending boss damage is now located in the Party Page under the Boss’ health bar! Note that it only shows your own damage, not your whole Party’s damage. Where do I buy my subscriber gems? Subscriber gems are still located in Shops > Market. For easy access, you can pin the gem to your Rewards column so that you can access it from the Tasks page! How do I accept a Quest? Click your notification panel (the speech bubble in the header) and you should see the place where you can accept/reject a quest! Where is the Data Display Tool? The Data Display Tool is linked in the footer that's at the bottom of every page! Where can I see the list of priority bugs? All known website bugs are recorded in issues in GitHub, with the occasional exception of urgent new bugs that staff start fixing as soon as the bug is identified. Known_Bugs lists the labels that bugs are categorized under to make it easier for you to find a specific bug report. The Mobile Browser isn’t working! Unfortunately the new site won't work well with mobile browsers yet, so it’s definitely recommended to use the apps. The Habitica team are working on adding more features to the Mobile apps. I don't like seeing the equipment preview every time I want to equip something. Is there a faster way? Yes, there is! When equipping an item, you actually have two options -- you can click on the equipment piece to see a preview of it on your avatar and all its stats, or you can click the star that appears in the corner of the item when you hover over it to quick-equip your item with no popup! How do I hatch my pets on the new website? There are two options for hatching pets on the new website: the old way, or the newer, faster way where you go to the Stable and click on a black paw-print to hatch that pet! A grey paw print means you don't have the ingredients to hatch that pet, yet. If you sort your pets by "Hatchable" it will put all the pets that can be hatched at the beginning of their respective lists :) What are the checkboxes in the sidebar of all the Inventory pages? Those are our new filter controls, which can help you find things quickly and efficiently. For example, if you want to equip a Desert Fox in the Stable, you can type "desert fox" in the search bar and it will immediately bring up that pet, right to the top. If you want to see a variety of magic hatching potion mounts, you could sort by Color or Species and then uncheck all the boxes except for "Magic Hatching Potions" under "Mounts". Spend some time experimenting with filters and have fun! I can't subscribe with Amazon. What's wrong? To subscribe with Amazon, simply click the yellow Amazon button inside the modal, not the purple checkout button. If it's still not working when you click the button, please email admin@habitica.com and the admins will help you out. Where can I find a missing feature? If your question about where to find a missing feature isn't found on this page or on the Redesign Fact Sheet, it may be temporarily missing due to a bug. Check out our list of Known Bugs. If none of those pages currently list it, ask in the Habitica Help Guild. Why does this new update have bugs? Unfortunately, with an update this big (the biggest update that Habitica has ever attempted!) it's difficult to find and fix every bug before launch. Some bugs are fixed by refreshing the page but if yours isn’t, check the Known Bugs list. If you don't see it there, you can report it under Help > Report a Bug. I want the old site back! We’re sorry to hear that you don't like the new site! It's not possible to go back to the old one but you can suggest changes at Help > Request a Feature. Category:Quick References